


Перестрелка

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	Перестрелка

Осень — чудесное время, особенно в Мюнхене.

В парках, когда деревья стеснительно избавляются от своих поднадоевших за лето нарядов и устилают землю золотисто-красной вуалью, наступает пора неспешных прогулок. Кого только не встретишь на извилистых дорожках. Одна из таких тропинок уводила вглубь парка, к небольшому озерцу в окружении скамеек. Сейчас было уже достаточно поздно, и обычно многолюдное место совсем опустело. Только странная пара наслаждалась уединением и тишиной. Пожилая женщина кормила слетевшихся к ней голубей. Юноша послушно стоял рядом, держа врученную ему ранее сумку. В какой-то момент женщина резко выпрямилась и тихо проговорила:

— Фладд, ты опоздал.

И обернулась ровно тогда, когда к ним подошёл сухопарый джентльмен.

— На дорогах пробки. Пресловутый человеческий фактор, — презрительно ответил он, закрывая тему. И через небольшую паузу поинтересовался: — Как поездка, Рут?

— Ожидаемо, — проворковала она и отряхнула руки от крошек. — Церемония?

— Как и планировалось. — Пожилая леди разгладила длинную юбку и, поправив вязаную кофту, забрала обратно свою сумку. Мужчина пристально наблюдал за ней, а потому сразу и не обратил на стоящего рядом юношу внимания. — Кстати, а  _ что это _ ?

— Мой герой, — добродушная улыбка.

— И чем же он заслужил столь высокую честь? — насмешливо вздёрнутая бровь.

— Спас меня от ограбления.

— И ты позволила?

— Я женщина, а каждой женщине приятно быть спасенной храбрым рыцарем.

Смех Фладда был красноречивее любого ответа: хриплый, а оттого будто каркающий, он производил отталкивающее впечатление. Хотелось бежать прочь со всей возможной скоростью. Молодой человек возмущенно вскинул голову и оскалился.

— Смотри-ка, какой ядовитый мальчик!

— Ничего, ещё научится уважению. — Юноша схватился за левую сторону груди и, пошатнувшись, рухнул на колени. — Не убей его раньше времени. У него большой потенциал. — Голову за волосы вздёрнула не по годам сильная рука женщины. — Ники, мальчик мой, ты ведь будешь  _ моим _ Шульдихом?

Синие глаза слезятся от только что пережитых ощущений, но на дне зарождаются первые огоньки ненависти. Губы складываются в заветное "да пошла ты", но вместо этого слышится такой до отвращения покорный голос:

— Да, моя леди.

— Фладд, вот видишь,  _ должный меня защищать _ всё понимает с полуслова.

— Я передам Майеру, что курировать этот экземпляр ты будешь лично. Кстати, нам стоит поторопиться — Майкл уже ждёт.

— Ничего, ему не привыкать. Напомни мне оставить рыжику длинные волосы.

***

— Офицер Линдерман. — Шаг из строя. — Следуйте за мной.

Куратор в безупречно сидящем чёрном костюме со знаками отличия старшего по званию повернулся на каблуках и, больше не обращая ни малейшего внимания на подчинённого, отправился вглубь административного здания Розенкройц.

Подтянутый рыжеволосый молодой человек последовал за ним, сохраняя дистанцию ровно в три шага.

Длинные коридоры, острые, как директивы вышестоящего руководства, и очерёдность поворотов – как исходящие от них приказы.

Кабинет, в котором нет ничего лишнего. Сухой и скупой, как и его хозяин. Официальная обстановка и соответственное ей поведение – точное следование протоколу.

Неестественно выпрямленная спина, взгляд выше головы начальства падает ровно на портрет Санрюдзин.

— Ваше прошение было рассмотрено, — официально-торжественная пауза.

По-военному чёткий кивок, взгляд не отрывается от добрых глаз пожилой женщины.

— По результатам испытательного срока будет принято решение об одиночной работе.

У неё уже седые волосы, но всё такая же ласковая плутовская улыбка и лёгкий, чуть кокетливый прищур доброй феи.

...Столкновение. Соприкосновение взглядов – карий на синий – просчёт вероятностей. Процентное соотношение в пользу телепата – мимолётная встреча – временная развилка...

***

Аттестационный тест на профпригодность – один из шагов навстречу относительной свободе в рамках системы – сознательный уход от реальности.

Пять дней до начала операции. Сбор сведений, анализ, составление планов, подготовка, перепроверка и, несмотря на принятые меры предосторожности, всё это не гарантирует успех. Мистификация, похищение ценных сведений с хорошо охраняемой территории – задание по сложности циркового номера схоже с игрой на скрипке под куполом цирка.

Современные системы охраны пока ещё не могут обходиться без человеческого фактора, а это практически персональное приглашение к сейфу. Заранее прозондированное сознание президента компании, он же жертва, и шифр доступа легко прочесть на браслете его дочери, чарующе улыбающейся с фотографии на рабочем столе. Она так похожа на волшебницу из сказок. Он не любит фей. Рука в перчатке беззвучно опускает рамку лицом вниз.

Всего несколько минут — и нужная информация перекочевывает из прозрачного файла в папку чёрного цвета и исчезает в предусмотрительно прихваченным с собой кейсе. Её место занимают совсем другие сведения. Сейф закрывается, и даже предвзятый взгляд не отличит подлог.

***

— Да, я знаю, что будет именно так.

— Как только это случится, вы сразу получите все соответствующие документы.

— Кстати, почему «Шульдих»?

— Поговаривают, должный защищать, а там кто его знает. Под этим именем он проходит по всем реестрам.

— Должный защищать... – и почти беззвучно: —  _ меня _ .

***

Две минуты на преодоление открытого пространства. Расслабляться определённо рано – тотальный контроль. Осложнения могут стать катастрофическими.

Впереди ещё целых три опасных участка, и только потом агент сможет перевести дух. А сейчас — собраться для последнего рывка, про себя отсчитывая секунды до того, как этот отрезок дороги станет слепой зоной для камер.

...Человек неспешно устраивается на крыше. Лёгкое движение рукой, чтобы снять очки, отвести тёмную чёлку с глаз, приникнуть к оптическому прицелу и...

...и выстрел?!

Скользящая по открытому пространству тень шарахнулась в темноту. Единственный вопрос: «Как засекли?!» — успевает вспыхнуть на краю сознания, когда базеры тревоги оглушающее взвывают, а потом уже не остаётся времени на размышления и промедления. Перестрелка началась — слишком хорошо охраняемый объект.

***

— По итогам испытательного срока было принято решение о передаче вас под руководство мистера Кроуфорда для повышения квалификации. Через два года вам будет предоставлена возможность повторно пройти тесты для работы в качестве самостоятельной боевой единицы.

***

Столкновение в коридоре и уверенность, что это — руководство. У любого начальства глаза фей, но черноволосый больше похож на злого колдуна. «Тёмное» время наступает. Соприкосновение взглядов — и рыжеволосый пристраивается рядом со своим теперь напарником, так и не проронив ни слова.

— Брэд.

— Шульдих.

— Почему?

— Виновный по обстоятельствам.

— Обстоятельствам?

— Своей нужности.

***

Много лет прошло с начала, много лет осталось до конца.

Кривая дорожка жизни не раз делала забавные виражи. И этот — один из них — смешной до пошлости.

Ведь осень — действительно чудесное время, особенно в Мюнхене.

В парках деревья стеснительно избавляются от своих поднадоевших за лето нарядов и устилают землю золотисто-красной вуалью, а для людей наступает пора неспешных прогулок. Кого только не встретишь на извилистых дорожках. Одна из таких тропинок уводила вглубь парка, к небольшому озерцу в окружении скамеек. Сейчас было ещё слишком рано, и место не заполнилось завсегдатаями. Только рыжеволосый мужчина наслаждался тишиной и уединением, бродя по старым, усыпанным красноватым золотом рассветных сумерек, дорожкам.

— Шульдих? – окликнул его подошедший человек.

—  _ Должный стать свободным _ .

— Что? – удивление на дне карих глаз.

Человек со странным именем, изобличающим вину, обернулся и улыбнулся собеседнику, который давно уже посчитал, что загадку он разгадал.


End file.
